Loki, Meet Aries
by HazelVex
Summary: "Miss Aries, Master Draco came home," Kreacher said, panicking slightly. "Kreacher did as Miss Aries said." He looked up at her with bulbous eyes. "Miss Aries in trouble! Master Draco very mad that Miss Aries left."- Loki's stealing Tesseracts, war is on the horizon, S.H.I.E.L.D is in uproar, and his little sister broke the statute of secrecy. Just another day in the life of Draco.
1. To New York

**Chapter 1: To New York**

"I thought America was sunnier than this," Aries Malfoy, previously known as Addison Potter, commented, stepping out of the International Wizarding Portkey Point.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his youngest, amusement glinting in his molten silver eyes. "It rains here too, Aries- not just in England," he said. "Come, your brother is waiting for us."

Pouting, the seventeen-year-old hurried after the blonde Lord.

Though they were in a quieter part of the city, Aries could already feel the tell-tale signs that New York was always alive and buzzing just from the endless stream of cars swerving past and the civilians striding, cycling, running past. It made her magic tingle with excitement, as her core tapped into her emotions despite the fact she had visited before. The only dampener was the rain they had arrived to; no pun intended.

"Finally," Draco snapped irritably as they reached the agreed drop off point. "You took your time."

"Draco." Lucius's voice was edged with hard warning that made the twenty-year-old sigh and run a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Sorry," he apologised. "But work's just been really stressful at the moment."

"Next time don't take it out on your sister and I," Lucius forewarned, before letting the matter drop.

"Yes Father," Draco murmured, before turning to his younger sister, a smile forming on his face. Taking this as her moment to jump in, Aries leapt forward into a hug; not for the first time Draco was glad for his training- the girl really could throw herself hard. "Hello short stuff."

Aries pulled back glaring. "I'm not _that_ short. You're just freakishly tall."

That was an exaggeration and they both knew it. Draco was only 6ft 3, an inch shorter than their father, whist Aries stood at her sad 5ft 4. It was easy to say that Aries hadn't inherited her parents' tall genes.

Draco ruffled her hair. "Whatever you say." He turned back to their father. "I take it you're leaving now?"

"Don't sound too pleased," Lucius drawled. "But yes, your mother wishes to leave as soon as possible. The house elves will be bringing over Aries's things."

Draco nodded, whilst Aries stepped forward to hug her father goodbye. Farewells were exchanged before Lucius walked off, leaving Draco and Aries to Disapparate to the penthouse the Malfoy heir had acquired for himself when he first moved to New York.

Aries let go of Draco's hand once they made impact with the penthouse floor, and looked around at the public room. It was much the same as when she had last visited though not the same as the first time she had played guest to her brother's 'humble' abode. It turned out the poor boy hadn't had the time to decorate it according to taste and so Aries and her mother Narcissa had taken it into their own hands and redecorated the entire penthouse. The mother and daughter had been very pleased with their work and threatened Draco with bodily harm if he even dared change a thing. The Malfoy heir had very quickly agreed to do as he was told.

A beeping noise flashed from the weird watch thing on Draco's wrist, making him curse.

"Shit," he swore. "I'm sorry Aries- duty calls."

The girl let out a long suffering sigh. "Fine. Leave your dear sister who you only found three years ago to the mercy of New York."

"Brat," Draco said, shaking his head. "I don't know when I'll be back- don't wait up."

Aries nodded and watched as her elder brother Apparated away.

The ex-Potter walked into the private sitting room and flopped down onto the dark leather sofa, waving away the house elf that had come to attend to her needs. Staring out the window, across the city, she fell into deep musing.

A lot had changed over the past three years, primarily discovering she was in fact a Malfoy.

As the story went, or at least what they could convene, was that Dumbledore had stolen her as a newborn from the intensive care unit in St Mungo's and fed her a bunch of potions that turned her into Harry Potter's twin; Addison Lily Potter. All of which was extremely dangerous and had a high probability of killing her. When Voldemort offed her new parents and then Harry offed Voldemort, Aries had been placed in the care of Severus Snape whilst Harry was packed off to the muggle world.

Aries had never been all that close to Harry due to the eleven years apart, and then her sorting into Slytherin as well as being the ward of a man he hated with all of his being. There was also the small jealousy that she did not have to suffer the Dursleys like he did and got to grow up with magic. But they had had their good moments and Harry was always ready to murder anybody who had hurt her. It was difficult when they learnt the truth but the two remained on good terms, for that Aries was grateful.

The various potions, enchantments and glamour wore off on her seventeenth birthday and to say Severus Snape was shocked that his adopted daughter was actually his presumed-dead goddaughter was an understatement. The days that followed were spent cursing Dumbledore's name with the Malfoys, family bonding, a little more cursing the old dead coot, erasing a few memories so that she wouldn't be too bored reliving her 4th, 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts and cursing the colour-blind fool some more. There was of course the small matter of telling Harry but that went quickly.

And now she had graduated from Hogwarts, the war was over, Draco moved to America to work for an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, she was being shipped off to live with him despite being of age and her parents were taking a year off just the two of them, although not necessarily in that order.

After twenty minutes of just sitting, she was bored. So horribly, horribly bored.

Aries knew she wasn't technically allowed to wander off by herself and Lucius and Draco would most likely throw a fit if she did. But she was of age and she never did care much for rules anyway… Decision made, she called for a house elf, or in other words Kreacher, whom Harry had gifted to her the second the creepy elf had taken a liking to her.

Kreacher bowed low, his batty ears sweeping the floor. "Yes Miss Aries?"

"Just a small thing, if that's alright?"

Kreacher nodded his head frantically. "Of course Miss Aries."

"If Master Draco gets home before me, can you tell him I just went out for a bit?" Aries asked.

"Yes Miss Aries," Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher," Aries smiled. "You're dismissed."

Kreacher bowed low again before disappearing with a loud CRACK. She really had to thank Harry later for making sure the contract he had forged between herself and Kreacher meant that the elf didn't answer to her parents nor Draco. It made breaking rules so much easier.

Satisfied she had done all that was needed of her, she strolled out of the penthouse- looking forward to the adventure that lay ahead of her.

.

A hundred shops, a museum, an art gallery and gate-crashing an opening ceremony later, Aries found herself bored and just a little bit lost. Although being lost didn't really matter, that was what magic was for. Suddenly, she ran into something solid, hard, and slightly soft. Falling backwards, she cursed in the most ladylike way she could. She looked up and saw a man in a suit who looked about 45 and was carrying what looked a little like a folder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he apologised, holding out a hand to help her up.

Gratefully taking the hand, she smiled. "More my fault really." Straightening herself she held out her hand, "Aries."

"Phil," the man said, shaking it. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Aries nodded, and as the man took off at a walk, she followed. It took a few moments for Phil to realise he was being accompanied. He frowned at her and she shrugged back.

"What? I'm bored and you seem like a nice ticket to entertainment," she explained.

Phil looked like he was about to protest for a moment before a resigned look fell across his face. "You're going to come with me anyway, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "Fine."

Aries grinned and skipped alongside him as he continued at a fast pace. They turned a few block, growing nearer and nearer to Stark Tower, which she was 80% sure they were heading towards. Vaguely she wondered if Tony Stark was home. Draco had warned her about him and said if she was ever to come across him in New York then to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. So, naturally, she was going to make it her life mission _to_ meet him; if only to see what was so dangerous.

"So Phil," she said. "You look important, got a nice suit and a weird folder type thing; whatever possessed you to walk four blocks to Stark Tower when you could've just pulled up right outside?"

"What?"

She frowned. "Am I wrong with Stark Tower?"

"No, you are correct," Phil said, eyeing her almost warily. "Just how did you know?"

"It's the only thing of importance in the area," she said airily, skipping the fact she had read his surface thoughts when they made eye contact a few minutes earlier. "The rest is basically bakeries and coffee shops." She paused. "So?"

"A car, especially mine, is more attention seeking than walking into the building from afar," Phil answered. "That is why."

Aries nodded and had a sneaky suspicion she knew which Phil she was talking to but kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to alarm the poor man at her sudden knowledge and it would probably get her taken out and then Draco would be seriously pissed. Especially considering Phil was (if she was correct) his co-worker.

"Do you think Mr Stark's home?" she asked.

"I have a relatively good reason to believe so," Phil answered. "Why?"

"My brother told me that if I was ever to see him then I was to turn around and walk the other way," Aries said truthfully. "So, naturally, I want to meet him."

Phil shook his head and they continued in silence.

.

The lift doors opened, allowing Phil and Aries to step into sight just as Tony Stark and a woman Phil had informed her would be called Pepper Potts, to turn round, each nursing glasses of champagne.

"Security breach!" Tony called.

"Mr Stark," Phil acknowledged.

"Phil," Pepper said, smiling.

"Phil?" Tony commented, looking put out. "His first name is Agent."

Pepper ignored him and continued, looking at Aries, "And you must be…?"

"A random girl who chose to follow him," Aries replied. "But you can call me Aries."

Phil rolled his eyes, a bemused smile forming on his face, already having grown used to the pureblood's antics in the short walk there.

"Pepper," the woman said. "Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why they can't stay," Tony muttered, walking over to evidently his girlfriend, who had already neared them.

Aries eyed him and said in a manner that certainly did not get her into Slytherin, "What's so dangerous about you then?"

Phil and Pepper just about stifled their laughs as Tony opened and closed his mouth indignantly for a few moments before finally finding his voice.

"Who told you I was dangerous?" he asked.

"No-one," Aries said. "My brother just told me to avoid you at all costs."

"Why are you here then?"

"Because I was bored and Phil seemed to up to something interesting so I followed." She paused and then added, "And I don't like following rules."

Tony paused. "I like you kid," he decided bluntly.

"We need you to look this over," Phil interrupted, holding out the folder thingy. "As soon as possible."

Tony looked at it but made no move to take it. "I don't like to be handed things."

"That's alright because I love to be handed things," Pepper said. "So let's trade." She took the thing whilst handing Phil her glass, before handing it to Tony, taking his glass at the same time. She took a sip before saying, "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony informed them, still trying to put off the inevitable, which Aries wasn't entirely what it was.

"This isn't a consultation," Phil said, his expression still grave.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked before suddenly realising she had made a mistake before awkwardly adding on the end, "Which I…I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped," Tony said, walking over to a technology covered sideboard. "I thought, and I didn't even qualify anyway."

"I didn't know that either," Pepper inputted.

"Yeah," Tony said, unfolding the folder thing which turned out to be a type of tablet and Aries's eyes watched; whilst she still couldn't necessarily name all of the muggle technology she had found herself quite a talent in it and was always eager to see how more worked. "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed and don't play well with others?"

"That I did know," Pepper muttered, making the corner of Aries's mouth twitch.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Phil said; Aries noted that the poor man was quite desperate.

"Whatever," Tony muttered, "Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper excused herself and padded over to the billionaire, leaving Phil and Aries to their own devices in the entrance to the room. Aries rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I still don't see why I was told to avoid him," she said quietly, allowing the two to have their private moment. She glanced sideways at Phil. "Correct me if I'm wrong and all, and sorry if I am, but are you…"

She trailed off as her eyes locked on to footage of her brother taking down a group of men in black outfits that she personally thought made them look rather foreboding and idiotic; a little like Crabbe and Goyle. But what in the name of Merlin's saggy behind was her brother doing on that computer/hologram thing?!

"What is my brother doing on that thing?" she asked, walking forwards, her eyes staring at the footage before her, absently zooming in on it.

"Your brother?" Tony frowned, looking away from the blue cube.

"Yes, the blonde one who looks a little like me," Aries said impatiently, reading through the text besides it. "But that doesn't explain what he's doing on this."

Phil stepped forward looking nervous, "Aries, what do you know of your brother's job?"

"He's an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D," Aries explained, irritation creeping up behind her usually cheerful personality. "Was recruited after the war, when a scout spotted him taking down a rogue Death Eater that tried to kill me." She turned to him. "And if I'm right, you're Phil Coulson his handler and co-worker."

"Death Eater?" Pepper questioned.

"The Dark Lord's supporters," Aries huffed. "But what…"

"Dark Lord?" Tony interrupted.

"It's complicated…"

"Then simplify it," Ton argued.

Aries lost all patience and light bulbs across the room made to shatter as she seethed through her teeth in a way she learnt from her deceased godfather, "Is anyone going to tell me what in the name of Morgana's left nipple my brother is doing on that infernal muggle device?"

They all jumped as the glass exploded and showered to the ground. Aries's eyes widened and she desperately clawed back in her frustration; she hadn't lost control of her magic like that in a while and it always frightened her when she did because when it did become unleashed it often caused a hell of a lot of destruction. The glade in the Forbidden Forest held testament to that.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly, her hands shaking slightly. She shoved them under her arms in attempt to hide the fact they were doing so, flicking a finger to fix the lights.

"Don't worry about it," Tony mumbled.

"You are correct in all that you say," Phil said carefully. "And the reason your brother's file is on the computer, is because he has been selected to be part of the Avengers. The Avengers Initiative is a group of, superheroes if you like, that has been designed to take down powerful threats such as extra-terrestrials. Such a threat has come along, and as such, the Avengers are being called in."

Aries was perfectly still for a very long time, and the rest of the group watched her silently and apprehensively. Eventually she spoke, and it was a soft tone they had yet to hear from her.

"Is that why my brother was called in this morning?" she asked.

"Yes," Phil nodded.

Aries paused before saying, a little louder than before, "Kreacher?"

A loud crack startled the others as the house elf appeared, making Pepper stifle a shriek and Tony examine him, intrigued by the new creature before him. The elf bowed low, wringing his hands.

"Miss Aries, Master Draco came home," Kreacher said, panicking slightly. "Kreacher did as Miss Aries said." He looked up at her with bulbous eyes. "Miss Aries in trouble! Master Draco very mad that Miss Aries left."

"It's okay Kreacher," Aries assured her house elf. "Do you know where Master Draco is now?"

"No Miss Aries," Kreacher said remorsefully. "Master Draco ran off, muttering about annoying wayward sisters."

Aries cracked a smile. "Thank you Kreacher, you may go."

Kreacher bowed before leaving in the same manner he arrived. The other three occupants of the room were staring at the place he had been.

"What was that?" Pepper asked in a faint voice.

Aries looked up. "My house elf."

"A house elf?" Tony asked, looking almost delighted at the prospect of something else to study.

"A magical creature," Aries answered. "That's bound to serve a witch or wizard forever unless they are presented with clothes or the bond is transferred to someone else."

Pepper nodded, before kissing Tony on the cheek, whilst putting down her glass. "I'm flying to D.C tonight. You have homework- a lot." She nodded to the two guests. "Phil, Aries, it was nice meeting you."

They watched as the woman left, her hips sashaying left to right as she walked. Phil pulled out his phone and quickly text something.

"Aries, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me," Phil said. Aries nodded, having already guessed this to be the case. Phil inclined his head towards Tony. "Mr Stark."

Phil strolled towards the lift, and Aries hurried after him, flashing a quick, small smile at Tony, before following him inside the metal moving box. The doors slid closed and Aries withdrew into herself. Time to prepare for angry brothers.

She sighed. It had been a long day.

* * *

 **A/N- I thought it was about time I published this. This is the first chapter (obviously) and there are two more that I've written, and then there's just the final chapter that I need to write. I hope anyone who is bothering to read it, likes it and yeah...**

 **-HazelVex**


	2. The Avengers Initiative

**Chapter 2: The Avengers Initiative**

Draco Malfoy sighed as he looked across at his baby sister. They were at the bridge in the helicarrier for S.H.I.E.L.D, preparing to take off and disappear and sitting at the round table just behind Fury's command panels. Aries was playing _Angry Birds_ on his phone and getting quite emotionally involved in the game; imagining the pigs were Death Eaters probably didn't help with that. He made a mental note to get her, her own phone…and of course it would be linked to his own so he could see exactly what she was up to as well as tracking her. Why he didn't put a tracker on her before was ridiculous; she could get into more trouble in one hour than anyone else could in a day.

The fact that she had bumped into his co-worker, a high ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and then _follow_ them to Stark Tower and meet Tony Stark and his CEO, all because she was _bored_ was not something any sane person would've betted on. Out of all of that, Draco was more pissed that she had gone against his orders and talked to Stark rather than walking in the opposite direction.

He turned his attention to the two men that had just walked in; Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. He recognised them from their files. Rogers was looking around, wide-eyed in awe whilst Banner was looking around nervously, trying to find some corner to hide in.

"Gentlemen," Fury greeted.

Draco smirked as Rogers handed the Director a ten-dollar bill; obviously a bet had gone on there. A soft snort made him glance over at Aries who had torn her eyes from the game for a few moments just long enough to see the exchange.

Draco knew that Aries liked Fury, and the two had already settled into a teasing banter despite the fact the girl had only been on the helicarrier for half a day. He on the other hand, was not all too pleased with Fury at the moment for making her an agent, just one rank below himself, that was to work closely with the Avengers. His only consolation was that as Aries had the magical equivalent of a doctorate, she would mostly be working with the medical team. Though he had a sneaky suspicion she would also end up working with the technical team; despite having being brought up in the wizarding world, she was quite talented when it came to technology.

"Sir!" a tech guy cried. "Someone's taken over my computer."

"What?" Director Fury demanded.

"Don't worry, that'd be me," Aries murmured quietly, then her tone turned into an almost whine. "He was taking too long- did you know that by simply ignoring the satellites and just going straight through the Wi-Fi you can search and use the cameras twenty-percent faster?"

Fury just stared at her for few moments and when he finally found his voice he was cut across, making him growl lowly.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse," she interrupted. "87% crossmatch. He's hardly hiding."

Fury's face turned gave as he snapped round to Rogers. "Captain, you're up."

Rogers nodded and walked off.

Draco knew he was going to be called upon the second the single eye fell on him.

"You too Agent Malfoy," Fury ordered. "Drop your sister off with Banner- try to keep her out of trouble."

Draco rolled his eyes at the pout that had appeared on said sister's face. "Come on short stuff- try not to make him angry."

.

"They're back," Bruce murmured, his eyes following Loki as he walked past.

Aries nodded mutely, before tearing her own silver eyes away from the Asgardian. "Where'd you think the others are?"

The door slid open and Agent Romanov stepped in, "Doctors, if you would like to follow me."

The two glanced at each other before following the red-head. Bruce looked sideways at Aries, a curious frown creased into his forehead.

"You're a doctor?" he asked.

"In muggle terms," Aries shrugged. "In my world I'm known as a fully qualified Healer."

"You look a bit young…"

Aries smirked. "Youngest Healer to ever graduate. I took my courses alongside my N.E.W.T.s."

Bruce nodded, looking suitably impressed if a little confused.

They continued walking in silence as they were led back to the bridge where Rogers and a huge blonde guy in a cape were sitting at the table. Aries's eyes narrowed before noticing Draco in the corner; narrowed eyes turned into a worried frown at the nasty graze along his cheekbone.

"Sit," she ordered, her firm voice betrayed by the slight shake.

Draco did as he was told, already knowing he wouldn't get out of this one, and not wanting to upset his sister further. Aries sat down beside him, her gaze lingering on the graze- it was still bleeding.

"Do you have any other injuries?" she asked.

"Just the one you're staring at," Draco teased but was effectively silenced by her glare.

"Kreacher," she called and the house elf bowed to attention before her. "Can you get a bottle of essence of dittany and a Blood-Replenishing Potion, please?"

"Yes Miss Aries," and the house elf disappeared again.

"Blood-Replenishing Potion?" Draco repeated. "I haven't lost that much blood."

"Shut up," Aries choked, forcing back the emotion behind her voice. "I'm the Doctor here, remember?"

Draco looked at her with pained eyes, a small inkling of what was truly upsetting his little sister but didn't say anything as Kreacher appeared with the required bottles, eagerly handing them to his mistress. Aries smiled and thanked Kreacher before dismissing him and turning her eyes back onto him.

"What was that thing?" Rogers asked, as Aries unscrewed the essence of dittany.

"A house-elf," Draco answered, then seeing their confused expressions added, "Like a servant."

"Tilt your head," Aries ordered softly, the pipette filled with dittany at the ready.

Draco did as he was told and hissed as the stuff was dropped onto his wound, disinfecting and healing it at the same time; new skin growing at record rate. Those around them stared as the graze healed.

"That's…that's amazing," Bruce said, leaning forward. "What is that?"

"Essence of Dittany," Aries answered absently, transfiguring a hairpin into a temporary shot glass, pouring in enough potion to fill the glass half-way. She pushed it towards her brother. "Drink it."

Draco downed the potion, almost gagging at the taste. It seemed Aries was correct in her assumption for blood loss as Draco's skin did gain a little more colour. "Happy now, short stuff?"

"I'm not short," she muttered, vanishing her supplies.

"Fury's talking to Loki," Natasha interrupted, just as screens all along the table began to play out what was happening in the Detention Sector.

As the footage finished, they were all silent for a long time; almost disturbed at what they had heard and seen. Loki even seemed like he wanted to be there.

Aries stood up. "I'll leave you guys to it," she mumbled, before making a break for the exit.

Draco stood up to go after her but Natasha grabbed him by his wrist. "Not now blondie. Take it from another girl; she needs some alone time."

Draco glanced back at the exit before resigning himself to what Black Widow said, and sat back down. He just hoped she was right.

"Are you sure the lady should be here?" Thor asked him. "She appeared shaken by thy wound."

"It's not the wound that upset her," Draco murmured. Thor raised an eyebrow. "Three years ago my world was at war- it was a…traumatic time for all of us."

No-one questioned further.

.

Aries ran a hand through her hair from her position in the air vents, a tablet resting against her bent knees. Seeing Draco…it brought back unpleasant memories and then way Loki played with Fury… The Dark Lord had been somewhat similar in the way he spoke to them all; the two had the same coldness in their eyes. From her time in healing, she knew this was what they called a trigger.

She flicked through the footage they had of Loki, and the information alongside it. They didn't know all that much about the god, but what troubled her was that in some of the images, his eyes were green. But in the rest, they were blue… Aries knew from what she had read that the agents Loki had under his control's eyes were all a light blue- almost luminous. Could it be possible…?

A soft POP was the only clue to the agents below her that she had Disapparated.

Her eyes snapped open upon impact with the ground before Loki's glass prison. He turned, a smile growing on his face as he saw her. Aries forced down all of her memories from the war; they would not help her. She sat down cross-legged before the glass and was surprised when Loki followed suit.

"So they sent a young witch to question me further?" he said.

"No," Aries answered. "What they want is not something I am interested in." She zoomed into his eyes, when they were green on her tablet, before turning it round to face him. "Were you aware your eyes are no longer this colour?"

Loki frowned, and for a brief moment his eyes flickered green again.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she closed down the tablet. She steeled herself and as Loki's gaze drifted up to her own, she locked on and jumped into his mind.

 _She knew the only reason she got in was because she had had the element of surprise. Loki had quite the impressive mindscape and she decided to steal a few of his defences and add them to hers later. She ran through the halls looking for the focus point; she needed to know what colour it was…or colours. Vaguely she became aware that Loki was beside her; his eyes were the first thing she checked. Green. So inside his own mindscape he could not be controlled; that was good to know._

" _What are you doing in here witch?" he demanded._

" _Proving a theory," Aries answered, sounding a lot more confident than she felt, and came to a halt. "I just need to find your focus point."_

 _Loki seemed to understand exactly where she was going with her theory and after a few moments of studying her, nodded. "Follow me then witchling."_

 _Aries hurried after the god, almost having to run to keep up with his brisk pace. The halls were golden with silver runes and engravings decorating them throughout; all the doors were a dark unpolished oak. He led her into a room; in the centre was an emerald green ball but… She was right. Wires of blue energy were latched around it and pushing it down; fighting for control. Beside her Loki looked angry at the sight, he knew what it meant just as she did._

" _I'll do my best," Aries murmured, before tearing herself out of his mind._

She came crashing back down to reality, and gasping the two tore themselves away from the eye contact. Slowly, Aries pushed herself back up so she was sitting again.

A frightening grin appeared on Loki's face. "Oh little witch, you think that you can save me?"

She shivered, fear running down her spine. Under his cold blue gaze, she made her promise; gathering up all of that Gryffindor strength that she had caught off Harry. "I don't _think_ , I _will_."

Taking one last look at Loki, she Disapparated.

.

"Draco!" Aries cried, rushing forward to her brother, speaking between panicked breaths. "Draco. It's not Loki. He's being controlled. It's not him."

Draco caught the frantic girl, holding her by the arms as he looked down at her. "Calm down. Tell me what you know."

"His eyes," she said quickly. "I was looking through his file. They've changed. It's not him, Draco. Loki's being controlled."

The blonde steeled himself and nodded. "Come on- the others have to be told. This changes everything, we know…"

Aries chased after her brother as he half-ran through the corridors- heading straight for the lab, where everyone had congregated, or so said his watch. They walked through the electronic doors to see everyone arguing; talking over each other. The brother and sister could feel the energy coming off of the glowing sceptre in waves, manipulating the others emotions. There's lay unaffected thanks to their flawless Occlumency shields. Never were they more grateful for their lost summer afternoons with their godfather.

"Threatened! I feel threatened!" Tony's voice could be heard saying.

Aries's nerves were already frayed, she hadn't slept, the flashbacks had returned and she couldn't take this too. Not with the silent threat and her resolved promise that had taken the power of a wizard's oath. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes began glowing and across the ship, small things, computers, mugs shook as her magic ran wild.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed.

Everyone fell into stunned silence, as they all slowly turned to see the girl standing there, shaking and her eyes glowing. Draco reached out an arm and pulled her into a side-hug in attempt to reassure her. He should've known she wasn't ready to go back into such an environment. It had taken a long time for her to recover from the war; longer than most.

"Loki's being controlled," the S.H.I.E.L.D agent said calmly. "Thor, his eyes are naturally green, correct?" The Asgardian nodded. "Aries noticed when looking through the files that that has changed. His eyes are blue now; just like Agent Barton and Dr Selvig. We're not dealing with Loki- we're dealing with whoever is controlling him."

"Agent Malfoy, you may very well be correct," Fury said, "But we cannot make that assumption on eye colour. Loki is a shapeshifter after all. So unless you have…"

"I used Legilimency on him," Aries interrupted reluctantly.

"You did what?" shouted Draco, jumping away so he could look better at his sister; overprotective anger burning through his line of sight.

"What's Legilimency?" Natasha asked.

"It's like reading someone's mind," Draco explained. "But a lot more complicated and difficult. Not to mention dangerous if the person you're using it on is a particularly good Occlumens." He rounded on his sister. "And you used it on him _anyway_?" He was not oblivious to how his voice got higher at the end of his question.

"I had to find his focus point," Aries explained hurriedly, wincing under the wrath of her brother. She could only imagine the howler from her parents. "I took him by surprise- it's the only reason I got in. His mindscape is guarded better than Sev's ever was." Everyone except Draco looked on baffled; mindscape really the only word a few of them understood. "His focus point- its naturally green but there's a blue energy surrounding it; the same energy that's coming from the sceptre. He's being controlled. Everything he's doing is not of his own accord."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Fury said.

"We have to break the connection," Draco said. He turned to the only god in the room. "Thor, do you have…"

The ship lurched suddenly and violently- throwing all of them to their feet. Hot air blew through every gap- revealing the knowledge fire had exploded somewhere else. The glass panel shattered as Natasha, Bruce and Aries were sent crashing through it and down onto the lower deck but Aries, being lighter, was blow further and a deck lower. Her head collided violently with a metal pipe, grating fell on top of her and she slunk down gasping; twitching.

Back up on the floor the three had been blown off, the others were scrambling to their feet- struggling for what to do as the shock ruptured their systems. Rogers and Tony first up to act; rushing for the exits as Fury stood up, finger in his ear piece.

Draco groaned, pushing himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily. As coherent thought came back to him he froze, desperately searching for a familiar mop of blonde hair. He scrambled towards the broken window and looked down; everything was in chaos. He pulled out his rarely used wand; he preferred to do things wandless; and lay it flat on his palm.

"Point me, Aries Malfoy," he commanded.

The wand spun before pointing directly ahead of him...in the direction of the Hulk's roars. Draco's shoulders slumped forward for a moment.

"Father is so going to kill me," he mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N- First of all, thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited; it really means a lot and I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. So as quick summary for this one, Aries has been inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D, discovered Loki is being controlled and had a minor relapse into the time of the war. Oh. And has been knocked into the path of the Hulk. All rounded off with a nice little cliffhanger.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Princess Zeramine: I'm glad you liked it, and well, your demands have been answered...**

 **fallenangelsofolympus: First off, I love your name, and I'm guessing you're a fan of PJO/HOO too? Thank you, I'm glad you like it and we'll have to see if it doesn't stop, ever. My updates will literally be whenever I remember. I already have the following chapter written but I'll hold off posting that one until I've written the chapter after, as that one will round off the film, and then its freelance (until 2nd film) should everyone wish for it to continue.**

 **worldtravellingfly: Thank you! And, your welcome I guess. ;)**

 **Well, that's that. Please review! It always makes me so happy when the email comes through telling me someone had commented. I'd also like to know what you would think of a pairing, and if there was, who you would choose!**

 **-HazelVex**


	3. You're an Avenger Now

**Chapter 3- You're an Avenger Now**

"We've got Barton," Draco said, his knees bouncing up and down as the adrenaline wore off. "Natasha took him out- he's in the room next over."

"And Loki?" Aries's voice was quiet from her position on the medical table, sending out her magic to heal the broken bones, concussion, cuts, bruises…

"He got away," Draco replied. His voice cracked. "Before he did…before he got away, he killed Coulson."

A sharp intake of breath startled him. The pain he felt was added to as he saw Aries fight to hold back the tears that were inevitably coming. Her hands curled, clenching tightly.

"I'm sorry," she rasped. "I knew you were close."

"It's okay," Draco said, his voice numb. "We always knew what could happen. Were always prepared for it…" He sighed. "It just doesn't seem real until it happens."

Aries rolled over to face him, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm scared Draco…" Her voice cracked. "I don't want to be in another war."

He took her pale hand in his own, and spent a few moments deep in thought, rubbing his thumb in smooth circles over her skin. "There won't be one if we can help it…" He matched her gaze. "And even if there is, it won't be as bad as last time. Nothing can be as bad as last time." He sighed, forcing back his own tears. "I never meant for you to get caught up in this."

"I shouldn't have gone into the city by myself," Aries corrected, "It's not your fault."

"You're my baby sister Aries," Draco choked. "I should've protected you better. I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

Aries let out a silent whimper. "I don't want to lose _you_."

The siblings clasped hands, just matching each-others' gaze in silence; an unspoken conversation having passed between them. Eventually, Draco pulled out a small vial of Dreamless Sleep; fingering it in a resigned way, a sad sort of expression marking his features.

"You'll need all your strength if you're going to try to break this bond," he murmured, handing it over to the youngest Malfoy.

"How strong is the dose?" she asked quietly.

"You won't have any dreams."

Aries gave a minute nod before downing the contents. The effects were almost immediate and she almost dropped the bottle but Draco slipped it out of her hand before she could. Her eyes drooped as he ran a hand through her hair, standing at her bedside.

"Sleep while you can short stuff," he muttered. "You don't know when you'll next be able to."

.

"How is she?"

Draco looked over his shoulder to the door from his spot next to the expresso machine, and eyed Agent Romanov absently, before turning back to his coffee.

"Sleeping," he answered. "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"Do you really think she can do this?" Natasha asked, stepping up beside him. "Break the control over Loki's mind?"

Draco paused, his mind going blissfully numb for a few moments. "In the war, a lot of things happened, but primarily was that we found her; she had been under our noses all along, and been playing the part of the Dark Lord's number one target's twin, whilst being the adopted daughter of a double-agent." He added a spoon of sugar and began to stir. "Potter was suffering from mind-attacks via the Dark Lord, and Aries kept him out. She could be up all night fending off attacks through a bond Potter and the Dark Lord shared and still be able to smile and laugh the next morning. It was incredible really, but the price to pay was that she often saw the visions being sent through. Death Eater meetings, torture sessions, raids..." Draco sighed and looked up from his coffee and searched the assassin's eyes. "If anyone can do it, it'll be her."

"You're just worried at what cost," she observed quietly.

"Exactly." He leant against the counter, nursing his steaming drink. "Exactly," he repeated to himself, murmuring the word almost silently.

The two just stood there for a very long time, not saying anything to each other; accepting the compatible silence. It was reassuring in a way; they were two soldiers, two _survivors,_ each with their own histories, each with their own problems but staring at the future and standing together. A promise passing between the two.

The door swung open and Steve Rogers swung half of his body round.

"We've found Loki," he said. "We leave as soon as Stark's fixed his suit."

.

Aries was torn out of the blissful state of mind that was nothingness by the sharp opening of a door. Her instincts went ablaze, causing her magic to immediately lash out before her mind had caught up. The intruder was pinned against the wall by the flowing blue energy she knew her own.

"Agent Romanov?"

"Yes," the red-haired assassin said curtly, "Your brother sent me- we're going after Loki."

Aries faltered, her magic releasing the assassin. There were a few seconds in which her vulnerability shone through before her Occlumency shields were slammed down, locking her needless emotions behind steel barricades. Her shoulders rolled back and she nodded resolutely.

"Where do you need me?" she asked.

Natasha eyed her appraisingly, a glint of approval in her eyes. She wondered, perhaps, if this is what the girl had done on those nights and mornings she had protected her brother's minds from attacks. "First, you need to suit up."

Aries blinked. "I have a suit?"

Natasha smirked, giving a short nod.

The only females on the team quick-marched through the corridors swarming with agents and engineers. The damage caused by the unexpected attack was large, and the teams that were sent to fix it had to be the same in numbers if Director Fury wanted his helicarrier to be working at optimum capacity again. The masses parted for them quickly, seeing the steely determined glare in Natasha's eyes, and the blankly cold ones in Aries's. They stopped outside what Aries vaguely knew to be the weapons unit from her quick attack into the S.H.I.E.L.D database.

"Fury ordered one to be made for you as soon as you were brought in," Natasha said, leading her through the unit, until they stopped before a cabinet indented into the wall. She glanced back at the recently graduated student. "It's got lots of toys."

Aries's silvery blue eyes went wide as the door slid away.

Her suit was awesome. The trousers were a tight leather type material, fitted down on the mannequin snugly, ending in black leather ankle boots that were as supple as a pair worn for years. The tunic was much the same with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo over the right breast pocket. And then there was the jacket. The back of it fell down to mid-thigh, slits either side of the flap before the front area where it reached but a centimetre higher. The long sleeves had holes for her thumbs to slip through, and hard, flexible plate was on the edge resting comfortably where the dip after the heel of her hand would go. It was of the same material as the rest but instead blue, nearly the same shade as her eyes. The outfit as a whole was arranged to fit snugly, and undoubtedly had hidden tricks.

Next to the mannequin on which lay her suit were the various weapons S.H.I.E.L.D was capable of providing her. Two silver hunting daggers hung there, before being surrounded by various switchblades and knives. Her brow furrowed slightly and gave a questioning glance at Natasha.

"Your brother told us you were particularly well-trained in blades," she smirked, "A Malfoy tradition apparently."

"And a Prince one," she murmured to herself, lightly fingering the razor sharp blades.

Changing into the suit was a little difficult, considering she had to have a guide on where various things were and where certain scabbards were designed to be. She also possessed a gun on her left leg- something she had no idea how to use so she decided it would do as a blunt object to hit people with if nothing else- and the soles of her boots had blades in the toes if she tapped her heels together.

Her only regret was not having all of this in the war…

Aries shook her head, silky platinum tresses falling around her face- blocking all those thoughts from her mind. She stepped out of the changing room, and stood before Natasha, whose gaze rolled over her, making a face of approval. She couldn't help but feel slightly proud that any part of her could get the Black Widow's approval.

"In the field you'll be known as Agent Rapier, as will anyone of a lower security clearance will know you," Natasha said, as they took to the corridors once again, "Your brother is Agent Crow- I'm not sure why."

Aries mulled her codename over in her mind, before answering Natasha's unasked question, "His animagus form is a crow. Bringer of death." She sighed slightly, "In the war he had very specific skillset- his animagus form reflects that."

"Your brother is a shapeshifter?"

She nodded.

"And what did you do in the war?" Natasha asked, "Agent Malfoy has already told me that you defended your brother's mind from attacks, but surely that was not all?"

"I made the poisons." Her eyes became distant, "All the potions I made were used as torture weapons, as hitmen…they were all flawless. I even invented a few…." She coughed away a choke, forcing the emotion away from her voice as she gave a furious swipe of both of her eyes. "My identity was known as Liquid Death; we'll leave it at that."

Natasha nodded. She had her own red in her ledger- she wouldn't condemn another for having the same.

.

Whether it be war or battle, it was coming, and it felt the same.

It had the same taste of apprehension.

Of the thickening before a storm.

Aries knew this was it.

If she failed now, it would be war.

They were at the fork in the road, and it was time to choose; which road would they travel down.

* * *

 **A/N- I apologise for this taking a month and a day to update, but I had genuinely thought I had posted this chapter. Apparently not. So what we're left with is a late update, and a short chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **Also, I have a question for you all... Are you going to want a prequel or sequel? I don't care which or if both, but I want to know if you would like to see that when this one is finished (only a chapter or two to go!). And if neither of those- perhaps a different story Avengers/Harry Potter related. I do have a few waiting in the wings for me to pay attention to them. If you could let me know in the way of reviews, that would be great.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Emma: Well...I updated?**

 **maraudersanarchy: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Also, I love the name, and I'm sure the Marauders would approve.**

 **fallenangelsofolympus: Hello again. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm happy to know you enjoy it.**

 **worldtravellingfly: Thanks- I quite liked that part too. I'm not going to stick strictly to canon couples at all- if I go down that root. I don't find it at all plausible that they all ended up marrying the first person they had a crush on. And I don't like the Harry/Ginny pairing to au revoir to that one. However, thank you for your input- much appreciated.**

 **Thank you to you four lovely reviewers, I will be sure to send you cookies (and if you don't like cookies or can't have them, then I'll just send you a voucher for some random supermarket.)**

 **-HazelVex**


	4. Avengers Assemble

**Chapter 4: Avengers Assemble**

"Stark, we're heading North-East," Natasha clipped, just as the Quinjet snapped into New York, suddenly slowing speed from its record breaking stretch.

The billionaire's ever playful voice sounded through their earpieces, but even the youngest of them could detect the concentration and determination in the playboy. "What? Did you stop for drive through? Swing up park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Draco and Aries all shared a glance, the same set look in their eyes. They knew the plan. Or at least what was a semblance of a plan.

"Rapier, you got Loki?" Steve asked.

Aries took a nervous breath and gave a short nod. "Stark Tower?"

"As far as we know," Natasha answered.

Swords ready in her hand she swung them round, circling her wrists. "Good luck." With a CRACK she snapped out of the Quinjet leaving only the faintest mist of blue energy behind.

Draco gritted his teeth. "That motherfucker better not hurt her or I'll…"

"Trust us," Clint said, his eyes narrowed, "We all will."

.

Aries used barely a second to orientate herself, before she took it all in. The tower was already falling to debris and she could hear the screams of civilians below and the shouts and grunts of the two demigods fighting along one of the criss-crossing balconies. Her mind went hurtling back to similar times, to similar people screaming as the war raged around them…. _NO!_ This was here. This was now. She had people counting on her and she would _not_ let them down.

Taking a running jump, she flipped down to the lower balcony where old colour rivalries fought- red against green. Her hunting daggers slashed down on the two weapons at war as she rolled to the ground, coming up so that she faced them both. Her move had grasped both their attention; one looked at her with malicious glee and the other with confusion and worry.

"Lady Aries…" Thor began.

"Go and help the others." Her order was strained. "I've got Loki."

Thor hesitated but at her _look_ he nodded and swung off to join the fight. Her full attention diverted back to Loki, who was looking at her like a cat its prey. They circled each other briefly, their steps in time to an invisible music- their eyes locked on.

"Let me guess," Loki said slowly, a grin spreading on his face, "They sent the mind reader to come jump in my head and free poor old Loki from the terribly evil force that holds him."

"You and I both know it's a lot harder than that."

He laughed slightly, "At least you're honest." He waved his sceptre into a bow, "Shall we see if you fight like it?"

The sceptre swung down towards her and she twirled away, ducking low, as she swiped a foot at his. They each came up in the other's place.

"Oh you'll have to try better than that."

Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her mask hardened as she found herself on familiar paths. A calculating, predatory glint appeared in her molten eyes and she gave a teasing gesture with her right hunting dagger. "What was that muggle phrase?" She steeled her stance and cocked her head, "Oh yes. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough."

Loki smirked. "The question is, are you?"

Blade met sceptre as they fought, dancing around each other- both using their innate magic to try and trick the other out of the upper hand. Sneak met sneak as their eyes remained locked the entire time, an occasional taunt passing Loki's lips. But Aries wasn't about to lose herself to words, not this time.

.

Draco grunted as yet another freaky alien thing came crashing into him- he'd only just thrown up a shield to incinerate it in time. As he fought, his instincts and mind became split- his only worry for Aries. He was already cursing them all for letting her go alone, to fight against a _god_ no less.

Banner had joined them a short while ago, and now, as Hulk, rushed about smashing the Chitauri as fast as they came swarming out of the portal. Whilst the Hulk took on the ships, with the help from Thor and occasional shots of magic from him, the Avengers whirled and fought, trying to take as many out as possible. But they were being overwhelmed, and they knew it.

There was too many of them. Unless that portal was closed, and soon, they were going to lose. And to close it they needed Loki. It all rested on Aries now.

.

 _"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can close the portal!"_

Aries faltered in her defence against the onslaught. Loki had lost his sceptre some time ago, and was being forced to draw upon his own energy rather than the limitless power of the sceptre, but it didn't mean he weakened in his attack; he gladly took her falter to pitch her off the side of the building.

She was sure she was to fall. She had a plan for this.

…But neither happened.

Green energy suddenly caught her, dragging her back up to the side of the building in one short tug. Tumbling, she rolled onto her knees, breaths quick in a mixture of momentary fear and exhausted lung- her eyes wide as she stared at Loki. His eyes were flickering green, and she could see the worn torment in his face as the blue fought to creep back over his temporary control; a fight against the agony of choosing not to give in.

"Now," he rasped, "Do it now."

She hesitated.

"NOW!"

The roar snapped her into action. Bracing herself, she rushed forth all of her magic and slipped in through the fault line in his walls, cracking them further.

 _His mindscape was in shambles, the floors cracking, and objects displaced. She couldn't help but flinch at the sight; she knew it was all from that momentary lapse where he took back control; and she was going to make it worse by forcing away the Tesseract's control- fracturing marble barriers._

 _"Loki," she murmured, before repeating, louder this time. More assured of herself. "Loki."_

 _The Norse God appeared beside her, and if possible he looked worse than his outer body did. His skin was sickly, his hair limp and his eyes dead. His face was drawn with a sort of malnourished, starved look to it. And though his clothes were obviously finery, they were hashed onto his body, and not fully completed. As though he was missing parts of his outfit._

 _"Come witchling, you must do what I have failed in."_

 _They stalked through the halls of his mind, turning this way and that way; his scape a maze that couldn't be navigated by anyone but the one who had built it. Something she was sure was intentional; it had always been one of the many things that had confused her whenever Severus used his own mindscape as a building block for hers._

 _She stumbled mentally as she came face to face with his focus point. She watched it with wide, doubting eyes as the nerves began to fiddle with her willpower. Loki gave her a firm look,_

 _"You must do this witchling. There is no time for doubts now- you will not be able to enter again."_

 _Aries nodded, squaring her shoulders. She took a step forward, and another, and another until she was a hair length's away from the emerald ball caged by the iciest of blue netting. She took a steadying breath. Then she stretched out and allowed herself to be swallowed by the energy._

 _She couldn't see. She couldn't smell. Nor taste or hear. But she could_ feel _. She could feel the magic, the energy, the natural essence of consciousness rippling and battling around her. She could feel her own magic thrumming around her, protecting her, and waiting for the command. It was enough to keep her from tumbling into a panic of oblivion and the sudden deprivation._

 _She thought hard of the sensation that the Tesseract gave out. That the sceptre gave out. She replicated it in her mind; focusing on it hard. This is what she had to burn away. The memory clear in her mind, she drew in her magic, wrapping it into one powerful ball. She tugged in the tension; winding it into a tight coil. Her chest burnt as she found it difficult to breathe. This was all theory. It had never been done before; not by anyone who'd lived post-founders. But she tried not to think of this; of all the ways it could go wrong._

 _Of how she could kill herself doing this. And how she could kill Loki along with her._

 _And she let go._

.

A burst of energy snapped out from the tower; sending electric shocks through everyone it its radius.

.

Draco stumbled in his fight- the energy pulsing through his senses, electrifying him in one short, thrilling burst. He recognised much of it as his sister's- he had spent so much time seeing it grow, seeing it fluctuate around him as she sought to work with it. She had never believed in controlling magic. She was one of the many that thought it as sentient as the next living creature. His side-tracked mind quickly pulled back as the rush snapped away, leaving him momentarily breathless.

"Has she done it?" Steve shouted, ripping away the onslaught.

Draco nodded numbly, "That was enough magical power to kill her."

Steve cast an understanding glance towards him. The memory of losing Bucky flashed across his eyes, and he knew he could never keep Draco from running to his sister, for what could possibly be her last moments. "Go to her. I'll be fine."

"Thank you."

And he Apparated away.

.

Part of him was relieved that Pepper did not pick up his call. But another part of him, a greater part of him was sad that he wouldn't hear her voice one last time.

He knew the probability was in favour of his death. But the nuclear missile could not be left to murder thousands of innocent people. And even his genius mind could only see one solution.

So he fell.

As ice froze over his barrier against the world, creeped into his heart and danced over his lungs, he fell to what he was sure would be his death.

And strangely, he was oddly at peace with that.

* * *

 **A/N- First of all, apologies for how short this chapter is and how long it took me to write it. My only excuse is that I did in fact 'finish' this a few weeks ago but I have been so busy at school (exams, homework, performances, coursework).**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Sara Weasley: Thank you, and I'm sorry for making you wait so long. As for Aries being a metamorphmagus or a animagus, she is already proficient in the mind arts and sword wielding and wandless and I don't want to make her seem all-powerful so whilst I agree that they would be cool, I don't think she'll gain either ability any time soon.**

 **sailormoonserenity99: Thank you, hopefully the delay hasn't made it seem less so.**

 **Mickieskids: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Apologies for it taking so long.**

 **Emma: Thank you!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tragically, neither Aries nor Tony died though they gave it their best shot. Instead Aries succeeded in freeing Loki's mind of the hold that grasped it and Tony managed to fly a nuclear warhead up through the portal in space, blew up the mothership and saved the day.

Not without some casualties, fatalities, or damage however.

Brick by brick New York City was slowly being rebuilt as the rubble was cleared away. Insurance companies were forced to hand out millions of dollars in claims as business owners, home owners and just owners in general faced extreme renovations. Funerals were held left right and centre; many people had died in the battle and hospitals had been overflowing within hours of the battle.

But morale was high despite this all, and the general populace wanted to know just who the Avengers were.

Captures of their fight that day were plastered all over the headlines, and one Tony Stark reaped in the financial rewards as his name and trademark were being used at an all-time high. The tower was refurbished within a week, and Stark Tower very quickly became Avengers Tower. Though all the same Draco and Aries often preferred the quiet solace of their penthouse which had remained untouched due to the various protections placed on it.

Draco received a rather angry howler a few days after the battle from their parents, and their ears rang for days afterwards. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa were very pleased with the news that their daughter had been involved in a life or death fight against aliens. Nor were they very happy that she had been enlisted into the Avengers Initiative nor S.H.I.E.L.D. And it was of course all blamed on the eldest.

Nightmares were rife amongst the heroes, but none as awful as the ones that tormented one recently freed Loki. The Norse god had stepped onto live television, publically apologising for all that he had done, and whilst he layered much of the blame on himself internally, he included in his speech the mind control he had gone through. Everything was because of him, and his nightmares, and much of the angry public, reflected that.

"When do you go back to Asgard?" Aries asked, her head laying on the god's lap as the talked away the early hours of the morning alone in the communal living room of the Tower. Neither could sleep, and it had become something of a common occurrence for the two to waste the night away like this.

"I do not," Loki answered, his voice low and remorseful. "Odin is still angry at me for all that I had done before, regardless of my intentions. I have been banished to Midgard for the time being." There was a moment of silence before he asked, "When do you go back to England?"

"A year. My parents are forcing Draco to babysit whilst they tour the world."

"But you are an adult are you not?" Loki frowned.

"In the wizarding world," Aries said, "But I still have a few weeks before I am a legal adult in the muggle world. Besides, as the head of the family, my father can still force me to do things."

Loki smirked. "So we both must bend to the rule of our fathers."

Aries rolled her eyes. "That we do."

There was suddenly a loud crack as figure blinked into existence before them. They both leapt to their feet, immediately in battle stance. Aries taught body relaxed however when she realised who had just invaded Tony's precious tower.

Harry James Potter had not changed much over the past week or so. He was still lithe, still short for his age and gender, still had the eerily green eyes and raven black hair, though it had tamed much over the years, that still had a life of its own. His skin was pale, like porcelain and he was still very much the war torn hero that had walked away from the battlefield.

But he was different.

* * *

 **A/N- So that's it. Sorry for the crappy Epilogue but I really didn't know what to write. So this happened.**

 **However, thank yous are in order to all those who followed this exceptionally short story, favourited it and reviewed it. You all made me smile every time I got the email through saying you had done one of those three things.**

 **What happens next is up to you guys. Do you want a prequel? A sequel? Do you want a sequel with flashback chapters so you know more about Aries past? Do you want neither? Because I'm cool with all of it to be honest. But let me make this clear. I am not writing a prequel the same time as a sequel. I would get confused where I am.**

 **So, let me know and thank you all again!**

 **-HazelVex**


	6. SEQUEL

**A/N- The sequel is up! It is called The Entities' Champions; hope you like it.**

 **-HazelVex**


End file.
